Not So Terribly Let Down
by Draka-Nova
Summary: Many have said that Albus Dumbledore was 'terribly let down' by Grindelwald. Although this is mostly true, in the end they would both beg to differ. One-shot, AD/GG, R&R!


Disclaimer: Yep, I own nothing anyone recognizes. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers ...etc...etc. Please do not sue, I've nothing you want besides a new floor in my living room.

AN: Please review... anything worth noting that you liked/disliked and your opinion on it would be pretty awesome. It's my first fic and I'm anxious about it XD

Enjoy!

* * *

_Not So Terribly Let Down_

Gellert scribbled wildly, something about the family of Prewetts and their lineage. They were getting so close to finding the Elder Wand, and now the Cloak too! But unbeknownst to him, Albus who had paused to think began to watch his friend.

Albus' eyes widened slightly as Gellert shifted his face closer to his paper, pen madly dancing on the unlucky piece of parchment. The two friends were intelligent, resourceful, focused, curious… But Albus was always surprised at the intensity of his younger neighbour.

He was also always amused.

He couldn't suppress his chuckle when Gellert scrunched his face and leaned in some more.

"Pretty soon, you're going to plant your face into your parchment," remarked Albus smartly. "You should try and see what happens actually… perhaps you wouldn't need the quill to write anymore."

Interrupted, Gellert looked around furtively for a few seconds, and then remembered Albus' prescence.

"I suppose we can take a pause from the work," sighed Gellert, putting his materials down. He sat back as Albus gave him a look.

When working, the two were very determined and serious. When they weren't, Gellert would relax until he saw Albus' face giving him a look that made the younger one blush. He was never sure what to make of it or what else it did to him. Gellert normally ignored it-and the pseudo-flirting (at least that's what he thought of their playful banter)... And even the Quidditch match in his stomach...

Sure, Gellert was a confident man; he was sharp and terribly bright and proud. But, Albus bewildered him with anything he did or said in their spare time. Like the way Albus brushed through his auburn hair with his hand while laughing. And then, when Gellert would have that unintelligent pause, where he so gracefully flustered, Albus would laugh harder. As if it was all funny. As if he knew something Gellert didn't.

Today was going to be different though. Today Albus got up from his chair and sat right beside his friend. Gellert quickly began a conversation of how they were going to resume Albus' great world trip one day, if only to make things less uncomfortable. But it only led to a lame joke: Albus had once said he'd like to grow a Merlin-esque beard, and now he said he wanted to travel the world. Then Gellert snorted about a sleigh because Albus sounded oddly like Santa Claus. Needless to say the joke didn't work out for Gellert. Albus soon wrapped one of his arms around Gellert's shoulders pulling him closer and opened his mouth to speak.

But now Gellert was panicking! But afraid of what? He didn't know but his heart was racing. Before Albus spoke, Gellert blurted something about the Dumbledore siblings. This usually led to arguing, thus the perfect distraction. But no, not today, Albus would not deter. Albus and his darn twinkling eyes, another trademark of the 'look'.

Finally, Gellert simply looked away when Albus came close to his ear and spoke softly. "My birthday is, exactly a week from now…"

The whisper sent shivers down his spine.

Gellert spent the rest of his afternoon pacing in his room while Albus continued work at own his house.

* * *

He paced just like yesterday, and the day before and the day before that…

"What to get him?"

Gellert cursed himself. Cursed himself for the fact that what he felt for the older man was unlike anything he'd ever known, it was so new to him. Cursed himself that he was acknowledging it too, and for feeling that no gift would do justice. These past few days almost overwhelmed him.

But then an idea came to him. It was something extraordinarily rare but extremely well known. Everyone would recognize it, but few had ever seen it. Albus would have never seen it, his idea was flawless!

Usually one to keep such treasures to himself, Gellert hadn't told Albus. Oddly enough however, his gift was very reactive to Albus. When Gellert was up in his room, trying to get things to go his way, nothing ever work out for him. But then, in the odd instances he was remembering Albus and something they did together, there was a positive response. He didn't notice it until now.

Yes. Tomorrow he had a gift. He could jump in ecstasy if it weren't for his Aunt and his pride being with him.

The gift would be beyond comparison, and he was going to give it to Albus to explain himself. Gellert would emphasize what his gift really meant and why this particular gift was chosen. For once, Gellert would sacrifice something he wanted so terribly, as the lengths to finding such a thing would tell. For once, Gellert would put someone else before himself. He would forget all about the Dumbledore siblings, his ultimate plans, and his pride and then, he would simply tell Albus that his will to breathe, his will to exist, depended solely on the owner of his gift and Albus was never to take it away from him.

* * *

Gellert anxiously entered the Dumbledore household without knocking. Throughout the house he could hear Albus playing his violin and made his way with a big box tucked in his arm.

He reached Albus too quickly; his nerves got the best of him.

Albus had always been such an amazing violinist. As nervous as he was, Gellert was not going to stop him playing. He entered the room trying not to make a sound and nodded a hello. Simply sitting opposite to Albus, Gellert deposited the rather large and magicked giftbox beside him.

"I love this one the best, it makes me think of the first time we met," Albus said as he finished, achieving the last notes with delicacy. "I was practicing before your Aunt came over that day." Gellert shifted, tensed.

"Where are your brother and sister?" The blond asked ever so tactfully, biting his lip. Albus chuckled.

"As a present to me they went out for the day, giving me free reign," responded Albus with a grin. "Don't worry, they'll be back. I know how you love it so."

Gellert snorted, but accepted this unassumingly and brought up his gift box with magicked spells onto the small table between the two. He pushed it forward and Albus looked rather pleased at the sight. In fact, he gave Gellert the look again. And Gellert once again blushed unwittingly.

Albus took the box, placing it gently in his lap.

"Look at all these spells and charms," remarked an impressed Albus, "I can't even make out what they are…" and Albus grinned again.

"Before you tear it apart," Gellert stopped Albus' eager fingers. "I should tell you that this is no ordinary gift." His expression grew serious with his statement and Albus followed suite, unsure of what he meant.

"I'm giving you this particular gift to show how…' Gellert stopped to find the right words. "This is going to sound a bit sappy…" he trailed off to himself, dumbfounded. Gellert massaged his temples then stonily faced Albus. "My entire being belongs to you. I can't find any other way to say it. And in that box is a gift that I hope you'll never let go, just like I hope you'll never let go of me. Think of it as loyalty. With my heart and existence attached."

Albus nodded in understanding. The older man pushed his spectacles higher and waited for Gellert to continue. Gellert didn't, he just waved his hand and did his best to sit still.

Split second after, Albus was tearing the wrapping paper, the bow flying behind him. Slightly amused that he was breaking the mysterious spells apart too, he threw the wrappings on the floor and picked up the box.

Staring inside, all he saw was a gilded cage and…

"It's a phoenix." Albus whispered. Albus didn't know what to say, but wore an expression that told of his elation. This would be a moment that the future headmaster of Hogwarts would forever remember. Unfortunately, it was also about to fall apart when his siblings returned and a fight would break out. With both Ariana and Gellert disappearing from his life.

* * *

Dead bodies littered the battleground. Death, nothing else, surrounded Albus. The stench alone was enough to drive away any life.

The wizards had chosen a muggle battlefield for their own. Later on in his life, Albus would think about the irony that many of the dead soldiers were Russian, just like Gellert. That the Muggles, he agreed with Gellert were lower than him, had been in the same situation. They were equals indeed. What befitting foreshadowing.

Albus ran for the center of the chaos around him. Sparks were flying everywhere, many of them a tell-tale green. Wizards and witches of all nationalities found themselves here. It was absurd. Most of them didn't even know the real reason for all of this. They were fighting for lies, fed to them from a government as corrupted as Albus' and Gellert's foolish ideals of greater good. As he ran, Albus cringed at the sight of an advanced severing charm done to a comrade's torso and head. But he had to move on.

The spells flying everywhere were like muggle disco balls, spilling light over this dance of the macabre. It would've been long ago that Albus would have quit, but he no longer paid much attention to the sights or sounds. If he would, he knew that the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees would be the rhythm in his legs ingrained by his running.

Eventually, he reached the middle of the scene. The man Albus hadn't seen since that fateful day when his sister died stood in the middle just like a black hole, taking away everything in its path including what was left of Albus' heart. Albus couldn't help but feel betrayed by the fates. He never wanted to see these old ridiculous plans of his come to life. The gravity of what he had done bore down heavily upon him. Here he was, in an old nightmare.

Gathering his strength, Dumbledore whipped his hand and wand to Gellert's, creating a force akin to Priori Incantatem. Once Gellert noticed this wizard, his once good friend, he faltered.

Then, retaliated with all of his might.

They exchanged blows without speaking, simply yelling spells in rage and exertion. They used their wands perfectly. Survivors would describe it as something beautiful, yet deadly and terrifying. Finally, Albus managed to hit Gellert with a Relashio spell square on his forehead, effectively burning off the accursed Deathly Hallow symbol that was etched there, looking like a ridiculous party hat at this ghastly event. When his adversary was stricken down, Albus ran to him in a fury.

"Is this really what you wanted!?" Screamed Albus, his raw hate shaking things near him with his pure magic. "Who are you!?" He was practically frothed at the mouth.

Gellert laid still, his wand no longer with him, hearing the other wizard seethe.

Could he do it? Would he do it?

Albus came closer and kicked him. Hard. "I hate you!"

And he kicked him again and again. Albus was gone, completely gone. But this time there was no fight in Gellert. He could barely see, and this lost Albus would not stop beating down on him. It had been pent up in him for far too long.

Albus kept kicking, thrashing about blood with his foot. He stepped back a few when he grew tired, tears of frustration covering his face and took a deep breath. This was the moment. He could not let anymore battles start. Could he do this? He raised his wand. Would he go through with this? He snapped it backwards. Could he survive this? Albus didn't know, but his wand struck down.

And fire appeared. There was a blinding flash that burned both of their eyes. And the flames were not of Albus' spell, which died on his lips as he saw what caused it all.

It was his birthday gift. From long ago. There stood Fawkes, and the bird was crying

Gellert was amazed. There was nothing more beautiful to him. He was so close to death, yet here was a sight that he would gladly die to see. Gellert used what energy he could to sit up while Albus stood stricken. The battle seemed far away and time stood still for the two. All others were either dead or dying and those further away, couldn't see what was happening between their leaders.

The two breathed heavily, panting from their fights. Finally Gellert spoke, his voice so similar to that of Albus' memory.

"There's nothing holding you back, Albus."

"I wouldn't be able to…" began Albus. It was plain that there was something holding him back. "With you gone, I wouldn't be me, there's nothing changing that. I need you near me. I'm not foolish enough to give up on you…I'm that selfish."

Gellert didn't know how to reply. He had given up on Albus after the accident back in Godric's Hollow. But now, he seemed be the pathetic one. He readily abandoned something so precious because it wasn't easy to hold on to.

"Blame it all on me. Set yourself free of the guilt." Gellert concluded.

"None of this…I don't understand" Albus pleaded, head bowed.

"No one will know of you and me. Or of what we did. I killed you doing this. I willingly offer myself to die for you." He smiled genuinely. "An equivalent exchange. Just like in Alchemy."

Albus had never felt so happy and devastated…yet so alive. The wizard easily forgot the years of loneliness.

"Walk away," Gellert gently pushed.

Albus picked up his gift, Fawkes, and shook his head. He stood his ground. Albus had been just as responsible for this destruction. The punishment would be for both of them to live through their own horror and culpability.

* * *

Years later…

* * *

"Oh why isn't it the Tooth Fairy?" Gellert sneered. Albus only smiled as he walked into the cell, door and magical locks promptly closing behind him. Tallest tower of the highest peak. Guarded no matter what times and wars. Nurmenguard: reserved for the worst of worst, embarrassments to wizard kind. But Albus felt no shame in being associated with him.

"Ah, I see you're in good spirits today," Albus chuckled. Gellert stood up to stare to his only visitor, beside the elf who brought up of what only a deranged man could call food.

Silence reigned over the room and Albus' smile faltered… Gellert, he was searching. His eyes began examining the room for something, he kept at it. Albus shifted subconsciously because of this. Gellert watched him walk over to the single minuscule window. There was a glint and Gellert blinked. And there was what he had been looking for. Fawkes cooed at Albus petting him.

He looked to the older man, "Still at that school?"

"Yes, of course, I plan on being Headmaster someday," Albus answered, relieved at the conversation.

"Still troubled by that, what was his name? Tom?"

Albus nodded and accounted the tale of the Chamber of Secrets readily. "He reminds me of you. He's quite…ambitious" Albus finished, unsure. "I believe he will become a problem later but no one seems to think so but myself. I fear for the future." He turned his concerned face to Gellert. Written all over Albus was sadness, pain and even shame. This was his responsibility if anything were to happen; Albus was serious about this and was genuinely unsure of himself. Albus could not let his own mistakes repeat themselves through another. "I'm afraid of the future," he repeated, stepping closer, looking for… looking for what? A glimpse of what he saw on his birthday and on the battlefield?

Gellert simply barked out a laugh.

* * *

He started. Sitting quickly and coughing a storm while doing so. A shadow emerged.

"Who are-"

"It's the Easter Rabbit this time my friend."

Gellert snorted. He should no longer be surprised. No one, no other being neither animal, insect nor human, even entered his tiny cell other than Albus.

Albus had come in with his arms sweeping across the room, smiling again. Gellert simply waited and stared at his window with anxiety. But soon Albus filled his vision, occupying his usual spot and a blinding flash told Gellert that he shouldn't doubt Albus. He would not let go of his gift. He let out an audible sigh of which he only became aware of holding. For once, he approached Albus first and joined him, asking the usual questions. After all, this one day out of every second week was his reason for everything.

Long past were the days where he and Albus, craving for touch, would so desperately reach out pulling, pushing, almost fighting while satisfying their need. Gellert had even thought those days were proof that letting him survive was much worst than letting die back then.

But today, for what seemed too long a time, Albus in mid-talk, reached over to brush away some of Gellert's faded blond strands. Albus didn't seem too realize and before he could, Gellert leaned into the touch. There was a noticeable pause in Albus' talk of the Voldemort situation. However he soon continued as if nothing, both were not really paying attention anymore.

"And that is how I believe this child, this infant who must be of the prophecy, survived," finished Albus, after summarizing what also had happened to the Potter family.

"Fascinating." replied Gellert still leaning on Albus' caressing fingers. "-No wait!" He shot up, "Is this the same Potter who had that cloak back when he was a student?!"

Albus could say nothing. He was torn, they were so peaceful… Gellert regained his trademark wild and gleeful grin.

"Yes," was the solemn reply.

"Do you know what this means!? We have one part now perhaps the other!" laughed Gellert. Albus' heart skipped a beat when Gellert had used 'we' but shook his head forcefully.

"I've given up on that" proclaimed Albus, a little too loudly. Fawkes, ruffled his feathers.

Gellert quieted. Albus couldn't read his emotions. He was jumping just a second ago and now Gellert was, sad? Angry?

"I should leave…" Albus turned and stopped only when he received a shocking kiss on his lips. Gellert had come up to roughly push him against the door and returned to his bed.

Watching Albus' back, they both knew that he had been lying.

* * *

The news had reached him through the house elf. Who he soon strangled in his madness.

Gellert sat in the corner of his cell, hair drooping in his face. He was enveloped in his own sorrows.

It was the eve of Albus' death. He hadn't stopped crying and no one bothered to look for the missing house elf. Gellert was shaking. He began to be enraged. He let out any curses he could think of in his mother tongue. He rapidly stood tall. Then grabbed his bed flipping it over, tearing the sheets yelling. The screams reached the bottom floors, sending chills down the spines of the other inmates. Clawing at the feathers in his pillow lying on the ground. Beating his fists against the black stone. His hands were doused in scarlet. Nothing made any sense!

"It can't… It can't…It's impossible… No!!!" he kept crying out, gasping. "He can't be gone, it's not fair!!!! No, no, this musn't be true… this can't exist… this is simply a dream…" His voice quivered and rose. He kept repeating the words. He truly felt the meaning of the word empty. He was panicking, Gellert didn't know what was happening inside of him, but there was simply a void. Where did he go?

"I… I…no, no, no…I don't understand!" He was shaking his head. "I'm alone."

He stopped crouched on the floor, his sweat, tears and blood smeared across the disaster that was his room and person. To some, Gellert should've lost his sanity long ago, but he held it together for one person. Now, his world was falling apart at the seams.

"I'm alone. I am…nobody."

And as much as he wanted to believe this was all for naught, his gift he had given Albus appeared at the window. It was a heartbreaking scene. Soon, Fawkes began singing. An old man sobbing at the death of his best friend, colleague, equal. The one person who made feel. There's was nothing left, Gellert was devastated when he realized no one would come see him again. He'd be like all these criminals in here, dying of madness. No human contact at all. He can't live like this.

Flying through the small window, pass the phoenix, was another just like Fawkes but made of smoke silver. It was brimming with an aura of joy and its glow lit the room and Gellert heard him. His angel.

"I'll be waiting."

And the one responsible for this? This Voldemort character. The one who had Gellert once cheering for him, the one Albus compared him to… Gellert felt like it was him who gave the order. Sent his beloved Albus to his death. The patronus vanished.

"NO!"

He was not like that other man. That other man was nothing compared to him, Tom was resourceful and ambitious but was not a lot of other things. He was not bright and he soiled the name of wizard kind. He did not kill Albus, he sent a child to do it! His filth should not be allowed to walk on the same plane as he! There was once a time where this Voldemort could have received help from Gellert. He knew many compared Tom to himself and that this was all just a repeat from a war once fought. But Gellert was different. Gellert would not help this worm...

* * *

When Voldemort entered Nurmenguard there was an alarm raised. And so Gellert immediately knew today was the day. Finally, he was going to die. And hopefully this whole death thing would include his Albus.

Gellert thought the man was also too cocky, going around like that, as if he had never heard of the word stealth and class. Flying around outside like a bat.

Gellert let himself a final minute to say goodbye to Fawkes in his mind. The bird flew off a little after the patronus had gone. Leaving him completely broken.

Through his miniscule window, from where he was in his bed, he could feel the eyes on him. He must've looked like a skeleton, he rarely had food anymore. The oaf even let himself in, yet Gellert couldn't have been happier. He stirred from his bed, sat up and stared at this monstrosity who thought he could do better than Gellert at a game the snake was prophesized to lose. Gellert's face drew into his grin for the last time. The snarky grin with a wicked and wild look that was far too gleeful. He had pissed off many a person with this single look.

"So you have come. I thought you would…one day. But your journey has been pointless. I never had it."

"You lie!" the snake cried out.

Gellert barked out a disturbing laugh. This is the final scene. It all ends here.

"Kill me, then, Voldemort, I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek…there is so much more you do not understand." The idiot snarled and Gellert twinkled his eyes like Albus had always done. Dear Merlin this Voldemort was stupid...

"Avada Kedavra!"

And Gellert was smiling.

* * *

"I named it Fawkes" murmured Gellert.

"It's a phoenix." The other repeated again, entirely bewildered.

"I love you."


End file.
